


Le collectionneur

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus en psychopathe amoureux, et prêt à tout pour obtenir le coeur de la belle. Humour et violence sont au programme de ce oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le collectionneur

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer : tout appartient à Jo, sauf (Severus) les idées tordues_

_Disclaimer : tout appartient à Jo, sauf (Severus) les idées tordues_

_one-shot écrit pour la communauté livejournal sevys now sur le thème des cucurbitacées de Severus_

**Le collectionneur **

Severus contempla sa collection de cucurbitacées exposées dans sa chambre froide. Chacune avait une histoire qu'il avait créée lui-même. Pour être plus exact, il était le créateur de chaque cucurbitacée. Il avait retrouvé une vieille incantation dans un grimoire attribué à Salazar Serpentard. Celle-ci permettait de transformer ses ennemis en plantes herbacées avec beaucoup plus de facilité que n'importe quelle incantation de McGonagall. Enfin, en priorité ses ennemis…

D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait failli finir en concombre d'âne l'année où Gryffondor avait battu Serpentard au quidditch. Elle avait été insupportable ce soir-là, vantant sans cesse les prouesses de son équipe face aux balourds vert et argent. Un _cucurbitaceae transformis_ (1) avait presque franchi ses lèvres. Ce sortilège avait un seul inconvénient, de taille : il ne pouvait être utilisé sans danger pour l'utilisateur que le soir de Halloween. Sa revanche fut moins drastique finalement, il se contenta de la pousser au bas des escaliers alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois marches à descendre. Il prétendit avoir trébuché sur les pans de sa robe.

Il avait attendu longtemps avant d'utiliser le sort sur un humain. Il l'avait maintes fois testé sur divers animaux dans la forêt interdite bien sûr. Il en maîtrisait certes parfaitement le fonctionnement, il n'avait cependant jamais eu besoin d'effacer ses traces après s'être débarrassé de quelqu'un jusqu'à présent. Cela avait changé avec l'arrivée de Hermione dans sa vie.

Alors qu'il espionnait Potter, selon Voldemort, ou qu'il le protégeait, selon Dumbledore, ni vraiment l'un, ni vraiment l'autre si vous voulez la vérité, il avait observé la fille aussi. Pas le choix, elle, Potter et Weasley étaient des triplés siamois. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue vêtue de façon moldue, il s'était rendu compte que ses formes avaient quitté l'adolescence pour la féminité. Il se mit à fantasmer régulièrement sur elle. Il ne devait pas être le seul s'il en jugeait par les regards que le rouquin lui jetait. Et les mains du rouquin qui la touchaient en des endroits que Severus rêvait de garder pour lui seul. Combien de fois avait-il serré les poings en se jurant qu'il tuerait Weasley alors qu'il l'observait en train de balader ses mains sur ce qui lui appartenait à lui, Severus ? Mais pour une fois, il fallait qu'il orchestre tout finement, les membres du Trio faisaient l'objet de trop d'attention pour qu'il puisse se contenter d'un _Avada Kedavra_ qui pourrait être tracé jusqu'à son émetteur. Il était temps d'exhumer le sortilège de ce bon vieux Salazar.

* * *

La fête de Halloween, au Square Grimmaurd. Le Trio avait fini ses études à Poudlard et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres durant l'été. Granger portait la bague de Weasley.

Plus pour longtemps.

Severus révisa son plan ; sa mise en scène était parfaite.

-_Impero_, intonna-t-il en braquant sa baguette sur le meilleur ami de Potter.

Tous le croyaient à Poudlard, « participant » à la fête de Halloween en tant qu'enseignant. A Poudlard, personne ne se rendit compte qu'une illusion avait pris sa place.

Lorsque Severus eut fini de lui dicter ses instructions, Ron se mit en marche. Il repéra la personne qu'il devait trouver.

-Je peux te voir, dis ? Je pense que tu peux me conseiller sur un cadeau que je compte faire, mais c'est une surprise, je ne veux pas être entendu.

La personne le suivit sans faire d'histoire, juste un peu intriguée.

Ron l'entraîna jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la porte, s'effaça pour la laisser passer, puis referma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Lorsque Tonks se retourna, il était trop tard, ses réflexes d'Auror maladroit ne purent empêcher la catastrophe de se produire : Ron la frappa à la tête et la poussa brutalement, de sorte qu'elle s'affala sur le sol de tout son long. Il profita de ce qu'elle était un peu groggy pour se jeter sur elle, lui attacher les mains au sol, au-dessus de sa tête, et commencer à lui arracher ses vêtements. Caché dans un coin de la pièce grâce à un sort de désillusion, Severus observait la scène avec satisfaction. Jamais Granger ne voudrait épouser le rouquin après cela, et personne ne le regretterait quand il lui aurait définitivement réglé son sort. Dans la foulée, la souffrance de la stupide jeune métamorphomage atteindrait le loup-garou au plus profond de lui-même… Peut-être même n'accepterait-elle plus que Remus la touche après. Severus adorait les plans qui se déroulaient sans accroc (2).

* * *

Où était-elle ? Où était donc Tonks ? Remus la cherchait partout dans la maison. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble, et il était sûr qu'elle ne serait pas partie sans lui. Ses recherches le menèrent à la porte de la bibliothèque à travers laquelle il entendit des gémissements.

« Non, Ron, arrête ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pense à Hermione… »

Il reconnut sa fiancée ! La rage l'envahit, il sortit sa baguette et fit exploser la porte. Le tableau devant lui l'arrêta une fraction de secondes, puis il se jeta sur le jeune homme qui violentait sa chère et tendre. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le jeta sur le côté. Il appliqua quelques coups de pieds sur le torse et le visage du jeune Weasley (on entendit le bruit d'os cassés) avant de prendre soin de la jeune femme prostrée en position f�"tale sur le tapis persan.

Le chambard avait rameuté toute la maisonnée dans la pièce. Les présents se figèrent à la vue de Ron, à moitié nu, saignant du nez, échevelé, de sombres couleurs prenant possession de sa peau claire, et de Tonks, les vêtements en lambeaux, sanglotant dans les bras protecteurs de Remus. Toujours caché, Severus jubilait. Il bandait. Il était temps de passer à la deuxième phase du plan tandis que Lupin expliquait l'horreur qui l'avait accueilli dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

Ron se redressa puis, comme s'il n'avait pas de côtes cassées, se leva et transplana dans l'entrée de la maison. Il ne pouvait transplaner directement à l'extérieur, les défenses en place l'empêchaient. Aussi dut-il sortir afin de se rendre au lieu indiqué par Severus. Son corps souffrait terriblement, mais il se sentait bien, débarrassé de toute culpabilité, juste heureux de faire la volonté de la voix dans sa tête.

Severus profita de la confusion générée par la fuite de Weasley pour s'éclipser à son tour et rejoindre ce dernier dans la cour d'un moulin industriel abandonné.

-C_ucurbitaceae transformis _!

Une énorme courge orange trônait maintenant sur les pavés disjoints. Severus la ramassa et transplana sur le seuil du 12, Square Grimmaurd, où il sonna, agissant comme un innocent visiteur.

Une Molly Weasley en larmes lui ouvrit. Elle ne parvint qu'à articuler « Remus », « Tonks », « Ron » entre deux sanglots. Il aperçut Arthur assis sur les marches de l'escalier, la tête dans les mains. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, la courge sous le bras. Hermione s'y trouvait, seule. Le c�"ur de Severus rata un battement. La situation n'aurait pu être plus idéale. Il jeta discrètement un sort de confusion sur la porte pour écarter les importuns et se mit au travail. Il confectionna une soupe avec la courge, sous le regard curieux de la jeune femme, encore que se yeux emplis de larmes gênaient sa vue.

Alors qu'il touillait une dernière fois le liquide chaud, Hermione se leva et dans un geste rageur, elle arracha sa bague de fiançailles de son annulaire et la jeta dans l'évier. Elle prit bien soin de faire couler l'eau pour s'assurer de ne jamais la revoir.

Severus mit deux bols sur la table et y versa la soupe.

-Buvez donc de la soupe, miss Granger. Je ne sais pas toute l'histoire, mais il me semble qu'elle vous réconforterait.

Si elle avait été plus lucide, Hermione se serait méfiée d'un Snape soudainement transformé en bon Samaritain. En l'occurrence, elle se contenta de se rasseoir à la table et de siroter la soupe. Délicieuse. Elle n'en avait jamais mangée d'aussi bonne. Le professeur avait raison, la chaleur dans son �"sophage, son estomac, lui faisait du bien. Elle finit par se confier à lui.

* * *

De fil en aiguille, Severus gagna la confiance de Hermione. Petit à petit, Ron s'estompait dans son esprit. Au bout d'un an, elle coucha avec lui. Elle ne quitta plus son lit par la suite. Il l'épousa deux ans plus tard, un soir de Halloween afin, disait-il, « qu'elle ait des souvenirs heureux associés à cette date. »

Elle avait vraiment besoin de Severus, d'autant plus que ses amis avaient tendance à disparaître prématurément. Elle craignait tant que son époux, le père de ses deux enfants, et ces derniers ne fassent partie de ceux-là. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Severus était obligé de ressortir le sort de Salazar régulièrement. Il avait même appris à l'utiliser toute l'année. Sa collection de courges était une des plus belles du monde sorcier : Molly Weasley (mauvaise influence sur Hermione), Bill Weasley (le briseur de sorts avait fini par comprendre ce qui s'était passé), McGonagall (Gryffondor avait gagné une fois de trop), Dumbledore (lui aussi avait démasqué Severus)… Il laissait Lupin et sa drôlesse tranquilles, ils étaient misérables depuis qu'elle avait été violée par Ron.

* * *

Tout cela pour dire qu'en ce vingt-cinquième anniversaire de mariage, Severus contemplait sa collection de cucurbitacées, se demandant bien laquelle il allait choisir pour la traditionnelle soupe de Halloween qu'il confectionnait pour Hermione chaque année.

(1)j'ai bien sûr créé cette incantation, y compris le latin

(2)si vous avez regardé _l'Agence tout risque_ autrefois, vous avez repéré la référence. J'ai une culture large, moi !

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu_


End file.
